The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of CERCIS canadensis, commonly known as Redbud or Eastern Redbud, which is grown as an ornamental tree for use in the home garden and commercial landscapes. The new cultivar is known botanically as CERCIS canadensis, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘VANILLA TWIST’. ‘VANILLA TWIST’ has resulted from a breeding program which the inventor has carried out in Madison, Ohio since 1998 with the aim of producing new and improved varieties of CERCIS. 
‘VANILLA TWIST’ was developed and selected by the inventor as follows: First, the inventor assembled in a pollination cage plants of the two varieties Cercis ‘Covey’ and Cercis ‘Royal White’. Cercis ‘Covey’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,328) was selected by the inventor and is known for its strongly arching and pendulous habit. Cercis ‘Royal White’ is an unpatented selection which is known for its abundant white flowers and for its cold tolerance. Pollination was effected by the introduction of bees and seed was collected from plants of both parent varieties. From this first generation seed, the inventor raised seedlings which were grown on to flowering and then exposed to the same pollination process. The second generation seed was collected and seedlings were raised and transplanted into the field for evaluation. In 2008, the inventor selected one seedling, ‘VANILLA TWIST’ for its combination of cold tolerance, white flowers and pronounced weeping habit of all of its branches. In addition, the leaves of ‘VANILLA TWIST’ do not exhibit at any stage of growth the reddish anthocyanin pigmentation which characterizes non-white flowered cultivars and seedlings of CERCIS including the parent variety ‘Covey’.
‘VANILLA TWIST’ is the only variety of Cercis known to the inventor which combines a weeping or arching habit with white flowers. In more detail, ‘VANILLA TWIST’ may be compared with its parents and with other varieties of Cercis known to the inventor as follows:
In addition to ‘VANILLA TWIST’, the following varieties of Cercis exhibit a weeping or arching habit but none bears white flowers: (a) the parent variety, ‘Covey’ which bears green leaves and lavender-purple flowers, (b) Cercis ‘Ruby Falls’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,097) which bears deep purple foliage and bright purple flowers, (c) Cercis ‘Pink Heartbreaker’ (U.S. Plant Patent Pending) which bears green leaves and pink flowers, (d) Cercis ‘Whitewater’ (U.S. Plant Patent Pending) which bears variegated (green-cream) foliage, (e) Cercis ‘Cascading Hearts Falls’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,528) which bears green foliage and purple-pink flowers, and (f) Cercis ‘Traveler’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,640) which is a selection of Cercis canadensis var. texensis and which bears glossy dark green foliage and rose-pink flowers.
In addition to ‘VANILLA TWIST’, the following varieties of Cercis exhibit white flowers but none exhibits a weeping or arching habit: (a) the parent variety, ‘Royal White’ which is renowned for its cold hardiness and which bears green leaves and has an upright habit, (b) Cercis ‘Alba’ (unpatented) which bears green leaves and has an upright habit, and (c) Cercis canadensis ‘Dwarf White’ (unpatented) which if upright but grows only to 7 feet in height after ten years, and (d) Cercis canadensis var. texensis ‘Texas White’ (unpatented) which is upright with green leaves and white flowers.